If I Die Young
by YoungFate15
Summary: I'm really terrible at these but i think the story is way better so read it. This is based on the song If I die Young by The Band Perry. Not a song fic and not a femslash just a friendship.


** New story but no parings in it just** **sadness and death. Like I said it's jot a song fic because I'm not posting the lyrics but it's based off the song to the Band Perry if I die young. Flashbacks will be italicized**

~Rocky~

It's been a week since the incident. I could honestly say that my life has changed for the worst. I still couldn't register the fact that my best friend was dead and that I would never be able to see her again. It was all because she was suicidal and I wasn't there for we when she needed me the most. I would probably out with our other friends while she sat in her room and slowly destroy herself. You see this is how it all started.

* * *

_CeCe and I had just got home from dance rehearsal so we decided to get our homework out the way. She was obviously struggling because she kept asking for the answers. We had finished 30 minutes later when the song if I die young by The Band Perry played on her radio. I started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach but ignored it nonetheless. I looked at CeCe who looked deep in thought. She's been zoned out the past few weeks and so hate to say this but she has changed the last couple of weeks that we hung out together. She's been keeping a distance from me like she doesn't want me to get hurt by something. _

_"Hey Rocky can I ask you something?" She asked turning to face me. I nodded and gave her my full attention._

_"If I were to die young can you sing at my funeral?" She asked. I looked at her and she looked completely sad._

_"Don't say that Ce-" I started but she cut me off._

_"Promise me." She said. I huffed the nodded._

_"Fine I'll sing at your funeral but you shouldn't talk like that CeCe." I said looking at her. I could see the silent tears running down her face. I wanted to write them away high lately CeCe Seems so lose like she had no reason or purpose to be alive. _

_"What's wrong CeCe?" I asked. She looked at me but wouldn't answer so I didn't push it. __My phone had went off in my book bag which was in living room so I went to get it. If was a text from my mom saying I had to get home. I collected all my things and went back into her room._

_ "Hey I gotta get home I'll see you tomorrow." I said But didn't know that would be the last time I'd ever see her._

_"Okay." Was all she said before I left._

* * *

If I only knew that would be here last night on earth I wouldn't have left her by herself. This is all my fault. I knew about her being bullied, her abusive father, the drinking, and the drugs but didn't know she cut herself. All this time she'd been cutting herself and I was to sums to realize that she needed serious help. I am a bad friend and if I could take her place I would have. Like I said I didn't know she cut until I went to her house that day.

* * *

_I had woke up around ten because I still had that uneasy feeling in my stomach so I decide to get up and get ready for the show that was on later today. CeCe and I didn't have to be at the studio until later in the afternoon so we still had a couple of hours. Wince I finished getting ready I headed downstairs using the fire escape. I opened the window and spotted dozen if police officers and Ms. Jones bawling her eyes out._

_"Hey Ms. Jones. Where's CeCe?" I asked. She looked up at me and started crying even harder if that was possible. I wrapped my arms around her bring her into a comforting hug._

_"Rocky there's no easy way to tell you this but CeCe is dead." She said through tears._

_"No there must be some mistake I was just with her last night." I said letting go of her body. I had a lump in my throat that wasn't going away until I proved that CeCe wasn't dead. It kept getting tighter until it was impossible for me to breathe. _

_Here this was addressed to you from CeCe." She said handing me a piece of paper. I didn't open it because I was afraid it would say why she is dead._

_"How long has she been dead and what was the cause of death." I asks her. She looked at me and I could cast that my hearth had broke into a million tiny pieces that had to be put back together but was impossibly hard because was like a jig saw puzzle. _

_"She's been dead for about two hours. I found her this morning with a razor in her hand and the paramedics say she committed suicide this morning." Ms. Jones says answering both my questions. I nodded ten turned around and head toward CeCe's room. I ignored the police tape and set my eyes in the bed were CeCe lay peacefully. I went under the police tape an made my way to the bed. _

_"You can't be in here." Someone said but I just ignored them and sat one the eggshell of the bed. I couldn't stop the lump from getting tighter and finally the tears spilled from my brown eyes._

_"I'm sorry CeCe. I should have stayed and I should have been here for you." I said as I let my tears run free and drop on her hand. She was cold but what would you expect from a dead body. I stood up and walked out the room leaving the Jones house and going back to my own. I couldn't hold it together anymore and cried myself to sleep. _

* * *

Every since that night I stopped crying better yet showing any emotion all together. Smiling was so painful especially since I had nothing left to smile about or someone to make me laugh. That person was gone for good. School has been hell since she died because at first everyone was sympathetic about it but then some one took it to far and said she deserved to die. I had lost all control and needless to say I was suspended for a week. So everyday I would come to the lake where there was a little meadow that CeCe and I could come to when we had a bad day. I sat against a tree waiting for CeCe to show up. The funeral is being held tomorrow. I know what your blinking she must be going crazy rightWheel I'm not. When I first came here I was alone but a day or two later I have been seeing the gosht of CeCe.

* * *

_I was walking by the lake side when I decide to go to Athens meadow CeCe showed me wen we were younger. She would always bring me here when we both had a bad day. I walked into the little meadow to see a shadowy figure that looked a lot like CeCe. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The figure had noticed my present and started walking toward me. Every step it took forward I. Took two steps back until I was backed up into a tree._

_"Is that how you treat your best friend Rockstar." It asked. Now I knew I was seeing and hearing things because it sounded like CeCe. _

_"Is that really you CeCe I asked?" Stepping closer. The ghost turned into a sold being but was still a deathly white. It was CeCe. I fell to my knees and broke down crying._

_"Why did you do it CeCe?" I asked struggling for air because I couldn't breathe from all the crying. Yeah maybe I have become a little anti-social but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings. CeCe had came and sat beside me wiping the tears from my face. Her hands were still could but I ignore the coldness and looked at her._

_"Did you read the note I write for you?" She asked me. I shook my head no and looked away. _

_"If you wanna know why I committed suicide then read the note." She said before she got up. I too got up and started to follow her._

_"Wait were are you going?" I asked as she stated fading turned to look at me._

_"I have too go now Rocks I'm needed back but we can meet here everyday at sunset until I'm no longer needed." She said completely fading away. I had raced home that night and looked for the note. When I finally did find it I locked my room door and sat on the floor. I opened the note and started to read through._

**_Dear Rocky,_**

**_I know that this isn't a great time to say that I have been cutting myself so I can escape the pain of the real cruel world. But if you are reading this that means I cut deep. I had no purpose in life so why should I live a life that isn't worth living. To much has been going on in my life and I thought that nobody would nuisance me because I am always in the way. But the real reason I committed suicide was because I was tired of being picked on for my disabilities. When you weren't there to help me I would be getting hit or spat at for being slower then everyone else. One day my dad came home and told me I was a complete load of hopelessness and I should have never been alive. So when we hung out I didn't want to get annoying so I kept my distance and when I looked lost I was really just contemplating on wether or not I would actually go through with my plan. But I want you to know that you are the most amazing best friend a girl can ask for and I'm glad to call you my best friend. If u do go with my plan then don't cry for me. Please don't I can't have it hanging over my head. Don't forget you have to sing at my funeral._**

_I sat the note down and cried because it was bulling. People would hit her for having a disability. It was all to surreal doer me and I didn't want to believe it. Words drove her over the edge to make a permanent decision for a temporarily problem. I didn't bother to even get in bed because I didn't feel like moving from the current position I was in._

* * *

The black hearse was outside the funeral home waiting for the service to start. It was heartbreaking to see this. I just wanted to run away some where that had no memory or even came close to Chicago. We headed to the burial site once the service was finished. Out the corner of my eye I could see CeCe ghost waiting patiently on a tree trunk. She smiled when our eyes met and I suddenly wanted to break down but she told me not to cry for her.

"Does anyone have anything to say before she goes six feet under." The pastor said. I stepped forward while everybody looked at me. I could see CeCe walk up to her casket and sit on hit.

"We'll let's here it than Ms. Blue." He said mention for me to continue. I started singing and about half way toward the end they started lowering the casket. I could see CeCe face as she goes underground. She looks at me one last time and wink with a smile on her face before they started putting the dirt back into the ground. When we finished everyone started to leave and probably go back to Ms. Jones house for the grieving process but I stayed behind because I felt like something was about to happen. And I was right because soon as everyone left CeCe appeared again But this time him her spirit form.

"Thanks for everything Rockstar but now I must go but because of you I can rest peacefully. And that was what I needed so I am no longer in need." She said I had a red rose that was gonna let be buried with her but I changed mind. Instead I was gonna put it on her head stone.

So long Rockstar hope I get to see you someday soon." CeCe said as her shadow started to fade.

"Bye Red. I'll miss-" I started but her shadow was already gone.

"You." I finished. I put the rise on her headstone and slowly take my time walking out the cemetery. When I got to the gates the sun had shone through the clouds and a little rainbow appeared above me. I smiled knowing my best friend was in good hands now so i walked to the meadow where CeCe would visit me. I sat by the biggest oak tree where I first cried when she appeared. I started crying but they were tears of Joy because I know she would have wanted me to live my life and be happy without her. As I got up to leave I vow that I would come here everyday at sunset and sit here and watch the clouds. I stated my walk out of the small meadow but stopped when I heard someone singing CeCe's favorite song. I turned around to see who was their but nobody was there so I kept walking until I heard it again. This time I looked up and I could see CeCe's face in the clouds. She smiles down on me and I start laughing.

"Remember I am always watching you Rock star." She says fading away.

"I know Red. I know." I say then slowly make my way back home with the sun setting in the distance and a smile on her face. And for first time since she died I haven't cried. I didn't cry to sleep or when I woke up. I guess when she appeared that day and I found out why she killed herself that was the closure I needed and now that I found it I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.


End file.
